Jasmin's Story
by JonasLover0916
Summary: Might possibly become a crossover at some point, I haven't decided yet...could use feedback...


"Jasmine, are you ready yet?" my best friend Rosaline James called up the stairs exasperatedly. "I want to get to Diagon Alley before it gets too crowded."

"Liar," I said, walking down the stairs to meet her. "You just want to go to Sugarplum's to stock up on Chocolate Frogs and Every Flavour Beans."

"That is so not true!" she shouted as she pushed me playfully. "I want to get my school shopping done and over with."

"Okay, sure," I replied, pushing her back. "Although, it could also be that you want to see Jacob, couldn't it? I mean, he will be there, won't he?" I asked inquiringly.

"How should I know?" she replied back, turning away as she started blushing. "Now come on, we need to go," she added, walking towards her fireplace.

"Fine," I said.

"Mum, we're leaving!" Rosaline called towards the kitchen area as she stopped at the fireplace.

"Okay," her mom replied, coming into the room. "You two be safe. And you're not to go to Sugarplum's until _after_ you get your school books," she added, putting emphasis on the 'after' while looking sternly at her daughter. "And I mean it this time Rosaline."

"Don't worry Mrs. James, I'll make sure she stays out of there," I said, looking at Rosaline, who was now rolling her eyes.

"Thank you Jasmine."

"Okay, mum, we're going now. We'll be home for dinner," Rosaline said quickly, pulling a dusty flowerpot off the mantel. "Come on Jazz, let's go."

"I'm coming," I answered, walking over to the fireplace and standing beside her. "Who's going first this time?" I asked her as her mum went back into the kitchen.

"Me," she answered, taking a handful of Floo Powder from the flowerpot before handing it to me.

"Okay," I responded as she stepped into the fireplace and said, "Diagon Alley!" while throwing her handful of Powder down.

I watched as she vanished and then grabbed my own handful of Powder before putting the flowerpot back on the mantel and stepping into the fireplace myself.

"Diagon Alley!" I shouted, throwing my Powder.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice above me asked quietly.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," I answered, rubbing my head which felt very sore. "I might've hit my head though," I added, noticing that the person was holding their hand out. "Oh, thanks," I said, grabbing the hand which helped me up immediately after.

"No problem," the person (who I now figured was a boy) said as he let go of my hand. "Hey, don't I know you?"

"Um," I answered, as I looked up at my helper and almost falling back down when I saw who it was. "Um," I said again, this time, blankly, "um, no, you don't know me."

"Jasmine, are you okay?" Rosaline asked, coming into my line of vision and almost skidding to a stop. "I got scared when you didn't come out of the same grate as me," she added, looking at me in shock.

"I'm fine, besides the fact that I may have hit my head," I answered, looking at her with a similar expression at the fact that we were both standing in the presence of none other than Jacob Grey, who was the hottest guy in our year according to Rosaline.

"I do know you," Jacob said, looking as I looked back at him. "You're Jasmine Grace, the only girl on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Um, well, I'm not the _only _girl on the team, but yeah, I am on the Quidditch team for Gryffindor. And you're on the Ravenclaw team," I said nervously.

"Yeah, you play Seeker right?" Jacob asked.

I nodded as Rosaline said, "So, what brings you to Diagon Alley Jacob?"

I looked at her as Jacob turned to face her and smacked my forehead as he replied confused, "I'm just finishing up my school shopping. Had to get new robes and everything for the new term you know."

"That's cool," Rosaline answered smacking her own forehead as well when Jacob turned back to me.

"Well, I'll, uh, see you at school Jasmine," he said, nodding at Rosaline.

"Right, see you," I said, as he walked away. "What the bloody hell just happened?" I asked looking at Rosaline who didn't answer. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said angrily. "Let's just get our school stuff and go," she added, stalking off towards Gringotts.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, following her down the cobbled street, past storefronts and peddlers.

"You didn't do anything wrong, as always."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Rosaline stopped walking and turned to me. "Jacob knows who you are because you play Quidditch. He didn't even recognize me when I talked to him. He just stared at me like I was uncool," she answered.

"So what if Jacob knows who I am? It's not like he likes me the way you like him," I said. "And you are cool. You're the coolest person I know."

"Really? Are you sure _I'm _the coolest person you know?" she asked jokingly.

"'Course you are. Well, maybe not as cool as say, Viktor Krum, but you are very cool," I said with a small laugh.

"How am I not cooler than Krum? He has absolutely no personality."

I looked at her in shock and pushed her playfully. "He does so have personality! He's just a quiet person," I said quietly as we began walking again.

"Just a quiet person? Come on Jazz, you and I both know he has no personality. I mean, Jacob is quiet too, and he has a personality," Rosaline countered as we passed Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"What are you talking about? I mean, okay, so Krum isn't the most entertaining person on the planet, but at least he isn't as stuck up as Jacob is."

Rosaline looked as though she was about to answer, but didn't get the chance since our friend Alyson came over to us and saying, "Hey you two, how's it going?"

"Hello Alyson," Rosaline said as I answered, "We're good, how about you?"

"I'm good thanks," she said. "So, are you two going to get your school supplies?"

Rosaline nodded. "Yes, after we go to Gringotts to get our money."

"Have you gotten your money already?" I asked.

Alyson shook her head. "Not yet. Mum is here with me though and so she's getting it for me."

"Oh."

"Hey, you will never believe who we saw," Rosaline said excitedly.

"Who?" Alyson asked.

"Jacob Grey!" Rosaline shouted.

Alyson looked at her shocked and asked, "Really? You guys saw him? Where?"

"He left," I answered. "He was on his way out when we got here."

"Yeah, and he talked to Jasmine, like, actually talked," Rosaline bragged on my behalf.

"He didn't talk to me," I corrected. "He just helped me off the ground and said he knew who I was."

"Not personally," I said as Rosaline said, "He does so know you."

"Lucky," Alyson said. "I wish I was you."

I scoffed and said, "No you don't. Trust me. The only reason he even noticed I was here is cause I hit myself on the way out of my grate and he helped me up."

Alyson's mouth dropped at the same time Rosaline answered her silent question, "Yup, she's telling the truth. He touched her."

"Really Rose, he touched me?" I asked as Alyson screamed in excitement. Which then caused a few of the other shoppers to look at us curiously.

"Oh my Ravenclaw," Alyson screeched in excitement. "No way he touched you."

"Who's touching who?" a voice behind us asked curiously.

I smiled as Alyson and Rosaline both looked at each other.

"No one Mrs. Davidson," I answered. "Rose and Aly are just over reacting about something. As usual," I added as Rosaline said, "Jacob Grey touched Jazz."

"He helped me up off the ground, how is that 'touching' me?"  
"He has to touch you in order to help you up doesn't he?" Rosaline asked with a smile. I"

stared at her, unable to answer. "Exactly. So there for he touched you."

"Whatever you say Rose," I replied quietly, not really caring anymore. "So, Alyson, what have you been doing lately?" I asked, changing the subject.

Alyson looked at me curiously before answering with a shrug, "Not much; just waiting for school to start. Oh, and practicing Quidditch of course. What about you guys?"

I shrugged as Rosalie answered, "Same old, same old. I was forced to help Jasmine with her Quidditch practice as always."

"I didn't force you to do anything. You volunteered to help. And besides, you wanted me to help you train so you could try out this year. Remember?" I asked quietly.

Rosaline rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Whatever. I wasn't that great so it doesn't even matter anymore. I probably won't make the team so there's no point in trying."

Now Alyson and I rolled our eyes at her. "You say that every year Rose," Alyson said gruffly. "And you always lock yourself in the dorm during tryouts."

"Yeah," I added with a sigh. "But this year we are going to force you to try out for the team."

Rosaline smiled mischievously. "You'd have to catch me first," she replied, running off towards Gringotts.

Alyson and I looked at each other and smiled before running off after her.


End file.
